Remedy
by magnificenteen
Summary: Yoongi dan masa lalunya. Kehidupan yang dia alami ketika dia bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi. Surat lama, puisi yang dia bacakan untuk gadis itu di radio, dan berbagai kenangan mereka.


_When the pain cut you deep_

_and the night keep you from sleeping..._

_Just look and you will see_

_that i will be you_

_Remedy..._

_-Adele_

**Warning!**

Typo

Bad words(?)

Dll.

Min Yoongi, lahir pada 9 Maret. Rapper andalan BTS. Suka ceplas ceplos, netral. Sangat suka daging dan menyukai musik terutama genre rap.

Memiliki bakat alami semenjak di sekolah menengah membuatnya sukses menjadi seorang produser dan penulis lirik. Separuh hidupnya untuk musik.

Dia sangat ahli memainkan piano, yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak usia 14 tahun. Pandai bermain musik, memiliki banyak teman, namun introvert.

Dia juga kurang beruntung dalam percintaan. Dia bisa jadi trauma, karena ditolak oleh seseorang di masa lalu.

Jika teringat saat itu, Suga merasa bodoh pada dirinya di masa lalu. Mengapa dia harus rela menulis surat yang sepanjang itu? Bahkan sampai menitipkan pesan untuk gadis itu melalui radio?

Masa-masa itu dia simpan permanen di memorinya. Berharap menjadi pembelajaran.

*

Yoongi berulang kali memainkan pianonya. Berkonsentrasi berharap dapat menemukan notasi nada yang bisa menjadi koleksinya nanti.

Namun gagal, dia merasa setiap nadanya tak berjiwa dan tak memiliki rasa. _Well_..cita rasa musik seorang Min Yoongi sangat tinggi. Dia tidak ingin sembarang dalam mencipta lagu.

Merasa tidak kunjung mendapatkan ide. Yoongi memutuskan untuk rehat sejenak dari aktivitas yang membesarkan namanya itu.

Mengambil ponsel genggamnya dan berselancar di dunia maya.

Twitter adalah pilihan utama, mengingat itu satu-satunya akun yang bisa dijangkau secara langsung oleh member-member BTS.

Men-sroll beberapa kicauan sampai dia bosan. Menarik napas, kemudian berdiri meregangkan otot-ototnya. Kaku, ini akibat jika dia sudah terlalu serius pada pekerjaannya, rela begadang setiap malam untuk membuat musik yang di dengar banyak orang.

Tiba-tiba ponsel genggamnya berdering. Tertera di layar panggilan masuk dari Kim Namjoon, teman seperjuangannya.

Yoongi mengambilnya dan menjawab panggilan.

"_Wae_..Namjoon-ah?," jawab Yoongi tanpa basa basi. Dia tipikal orang yang tidak menyukai hal berbelit-belit.

"_Hyung_..." Namjoon menggangtungkan kalimatnya. Yang membuat Yoongi penasaran sekaligus sebal.

"Hm...? Katakan, mengapa kau meneleponku?"

"_Bisa datang ke café sekarang? Ada yang ingin ku__bicarakan_." gaya bicara Namjoon seperti orang yang sedang dalam keadaan tergesa.

"Apa untungnya bagiku?" Yoongi mengerutkan alis, tidak biasanya Namjoon mengajaknya bertemu di café. Dia bisa mengatakan itu padanya saat mereka di dorm. Mengapa harus bertemu disana?

"_Hyung...cepatlah ini menyangkut masalahmu. Kau pasti tidak akan merasa rugi,_" Namjoon mengusap dadanya untuk sabar, memang sulit jika sudah menyangkut perihal membujuk seorang Min Yoongi.

"Aku kesana." Yoongi memutuskan panggilan tanpa mendengar salam penutup dari Namjoon.

Dia bergegas meraih masker hitam andalannya tak lupa dengan headcap favorit miliknya.

Dia sudah berjanji akan mematahkan koleksi miniatur andalan Namjoon jika yang ingin dibicarakan adalah hal yang tidak penting.

*

Sesampainya disana. Yoongi bergegas menuju meja nomor 13 yang sudah diberitahukan Namjoon padanya via Line.

Dia menatap sekeliling. Berusaha mencoba mencari angka tersebut dengan pemuda tubuh proposional itu.

Karena Namjoon lebih dulu menyadari keberadaannya maka dia bergegas menemui Yoongi dan mengajaknya duduk. Kemudian memesankan kopi kesukaannya.

Yoongi membuka maskernya karena merasa aman tanpa jangkauan paparazzi.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Namjoon-ah?" Yoongi mengeluarkan laptopnya dari ransel. Dan mulai mengutak-atik benda persegi itu. Namjoon melihatnya mendelik, bisa-bisanya ketika diajak bersantai dia malah membawa pekerjaannya.

"Aku minta maaf sebelumnya. Jika aku mengganggumu, hyung. Tapi..." Namjoon berat hati untuk mengatakannya. Dia hanya menatap Yoongi yang sibuk dengan laptopnya meskipun tetap mendengarkan.

Namjoon juga agak sebal, dia paling tidak suka jika lawan bicaranya tidak menatapnya. Rasanya seperti percakapan tunggal.

"Jangan berbelit-belit. Aku kesini bukan untuk mendengar ocehan tak bermakna mu, kan?" Yoongi kemudian menutup laptopnya. Dan menyesap sedikit busa dari Cappucino miliknya.

Sekedar pemberitahuan, Yoongi pernah diajak Namjoon beragumentasi hanya untuk menanyakan apakah dia penganut bumi bulat atau bumi datar?

Yoongi sangat sebal kala itu. Maka dia tidak ingin jika Namjoon kembali jahil padanya.

Meski terkadang dia sering mendapat inspirasi dan masukan dari lelaki berlesung pipit tersebut.

"Aku mendapatkan kiriman pesan dari seseorang," Namjoon membuka sebuah map yang berisi kertas dan amplop yang membuat Yoongi menatap penasaran.

"Dia bilang aku harus memberikannya padamu. Dia juga bilang padaku untuk mengatakan padamu, bahwa dia adalah seseorang dari masa lalumu."

"Dan kau langsung percaya? Bisa jadi dia penggemar fanatik yag mengusilimu." Yoongi meraih kertas itu meskipun dia tidak percaya.

"Dia juga bilang..." retina Namjoon terpaku pada Yoongi yang memilah-milah kertas tersebut. Dia tidak paham mengapa gadis itu memberinya lembaran-lembaran kertas itu.

Yoongi bisa saja membuangnya. Dia pasti tidak memiliki cukup waktu untuk membacanya.

"...bahwa dia menyukai lagu ciptaanmu. _Let me know_. Dia sudah memberitahumu namun kau tidak mempercayainya." Yoongi menatap Namjoon lengkat. Dia berusaha membaca raut wajah Namjoon.

Apakah lelaki ini sedang membuat lelucon? Dia memang menciptakan lagu itu berdasarkan pengalaman masa lalunya. Namun itu diciptakan bukan untuk seseorang. Yoongi pikir gadis itu terlalu percaya diri dalam mengambil kesimpulan. Memangnya dia siapa.

Yoongi menumpuk kembali kertas-kertas itu. Dia hanya melihatnya sekilas, bukan membaca. Surat itu tulisan tangan dan sudah nampak kusam. Jadi Yoongi memutuskan untuk membaca surat itu setibanya di dorm.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah kau sedang berkata jujur. Karena aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran," Yoongi membereskan peralatannya. Memakai kembali maskernya.

"...aku harap kau sedang tidak mengerjaiku, Namjoon." Dia menghabiskan Cappucino miliknya. Dan menatap ke arah jendela yang telah basah oleh rintik-rintik hujan. Suasana yang tadinya cerah tiba-tiba saja mendung.

Namjoon mengunci resleting jacket-nya ketika suhu udara mendingin. Dia meneguk Caramel macchiato miliknya dan menatap kearah Yoongi lekat.

_Hyung_-nya itu memiliki sisi terdalam yang tidak seorangpun yang tahu.

Namjoon merasa janggal juga tidak percaya ketika mendapatkan kiriman yang salah tujuan.

Dia bisa saja tidak peduli namun ketika dia tidak sengaja bertemu gadis itu di sebuah toko buku dia memutuskan untuk menyampaikannya.

~~~

_25 Agustus 20XX_

_Kim Namjoon sedang mengunjungi sebuah toko buku. Sekedar mencari referensi dari berbagai buku bergenre sejarah maupun ilmiah. Dia pecinta fiksi genre berat apalagi dengan cerita bermacam makna seperti Omèlas._

_Dia berjalan dari satu rak ke rak yang lain. Memilah-milah buku. Mengambil dan membaca bagian cover kemudian meletakkannya kembali. Terus menerus seperti itu sampai menemukan buku yang sesuai dengan selera bacaannya._

_Dia menatap sekitar, meskipun sudah memakai masker dia tetap was-was. Takut jika ada penggemar yang bisa bertindak nekat. Berusaha tidak khawatir Namjoon terus berjalan menyusuri setiap rak._

_Hingga dia dikejutkan dengan tepukan pada bahunya._

_Tersentak. Namjoon secara perlahan membalikkan badannya sambil melafalkan harapan semoga saja bukan seseorang yang berniat jahat._

_Seseorang itu adalah perempuan. Memakai syal yang melingkar di lehernya dan hampir menutup separuh wajahnya. Yang menyisakan alis tebal dan matanya yang sipit berlensa kontak berwarna biru._

_Namjoon menatap heran. "Ada masalah apa?"_

_Gadis itu tampak terkejut. Dia pikir Namjoon akan mengabaikannya sampai berlari. Mengingat kebanyakan artis tidak mau berinteraksi dengan orang asing._

_"Aku..." dia menunduk dia takut menatap Namjoon. Dia takut Namjoon tersinggung apalagi sampai memanggil bodyguard untuk menyeretnya._

_Dan Namjoon bukan orang seperti itu._

_"Apa...ada yang mengganggumu?" Namjoon bertanya dengan nada yang berkesan sopan._

_Si gadis ber-syal itu nampak terkesan, yang semulanya menundukkan wajah, memberanikan diri menatap wajah lelaki bertubuh tinggi tersebut._

_"Hmm...kau Kim Namjoon, kan? Kau berteman dengan Yoongi?" Gadis itu menanyakan pertanyaan retoris. Namjoon mengerutkan alisnya, ternyata seperti ini rasanya ditanya pertanyaan yang kau sendiri merasa sebal untuk menjawab._

_"Iya." Singkat. Namjoon merasa tidak perlu berlama-lama. Berbalik arah berniat pergi._

_Lagipula dia juga ada janji dengan si maknae untuk bermain game keluaran terbaru. Dan hal tersebut penting, dia tidak mau ingkar janji._

_Namun ditahan oleh gadis itu yang menarik tali tas selempang miliknya._

_Namjoon berbalik, memasang raut bertanya. Gadis itu masih diam._

_Dua detik hening. Kemudian dia membuka suara;_

_"Bisakah kau berikan ini padanya? Jika dia bertanya dari siapa, jawab saja seseorang dari masa lalu." Gadis itu menyerahkan sebuah map transparan berisi beberapan tumpukan surat._

_Namjoon mengambilnya dan sedikit mengintip apa isinya. Namun dia urungkan niatmya ketika ponselnya berdering. Jungkook memanggil._

_"Tidak bisakah kau cepat sedikit, hyung?" Suara Jungkook berdecak sebal diujung percakapan. Yang membuat gadis itu merasa tidak enak hati. Karena sudah merepotkan Namjoon._

_"Iya..aku akan segera kesana." Namjoon menutup panggilan telepon. Dan memasukkannya dalam saku. Dia kemudian menatap gadis itu heran._

_"Sudah. Hanya itu. Kau tidak ingin minta tanda tanganku? Atau kau mau kukirimkan tanda tangan Suga?" Namjoon bertanya hati-hati. Dia takut jika gadis itu adalah A.R.M.Y yang sedang menyamar untuk mencari tahu perilaku mereka yang sesungguhnya._

_Bukan pencitraan namun Namjoon berusaha untuk berbuat baik. Karena gadis itu terlihat seperti...mengalami sebuah kesakitan yang parah mungkin?_

_Jangan anggap Namjoon cenayang, atau raja menebak seperti Min Yoongi. Namun dia bisa peka ketika melihat kantung mata yang dimiliki gadis itu agak dalam disertai dengan wajahnya yang pucat._

_"Tidak. Tidak ada lagi, maaf merepotkanmu Namjoon. Kuharap kau bisa memberikan itu padanya. Itu saja sudah cukup." Gadis itu pun turut membalikan badannya. Pergi begitu saja, dan tanpan sengaja key-ring yang dipasang pada tas ranselnya terjatuh._

_Namjoon memungutnya. Disana ada namanya yang tertulis..._

**Brak!!..**.

Yoongi memukul keras meja sampai membuat pengunjung lain tersentak dan menatap kearah meja mereka.

Namjoon kaget, terheran setengah mati. Ada apa dengan Yoongi?

"Yak..kau tidak mendengarkanku hmm?" rupanya tadi Yoongi sedang bercerita padanya mengenai lagu yang mereka kerjakan bersama namun tidak digubris oleh Namjoon.

"Maaf, _hyung_...suasana hujan membuatku mengantuk. Hoaam.." Namjoon berpura-pura menguap.

"Alasan saja. Jika mengantuk beristirahatlah. Jangan mengajak ku bertemu hanya untuk omong kosong ini." Yoongi mulai sebal. Dia melirik lagi ke arah jendela. Hujan sudah berhenti. Dia bergegas mengambil jaketnya di kursi dan bergegas pergi.

Namjoon kemudian bergegas mengikuti Yoongi. Sebelumnya dia telah meninggalkan bayaran beserta uang tip bagi pelayan.

Berlari mengejar tepat melewati pintu yang loncengnya masih bergoyang. Tanda bahwa Yoongi habis membantingnya.

Dan bertemu. Yoongi sudah memakai earphone dan mendengar musik yang entah apa. Rupanya dia sedang memesan taksi online.

Namjoon mendekatinya. Dan menepuk pundaknya.

Yoongi menatapnya sebal. Dia paling benci jika berhadapan dengan Namjoon. Dia kalah dari seorang Kim Namjoon dari segi tinggi badan.

"Apalagi...aku tidak ingin membuang waktu," tepat saat itu taksi pesanannya datang.

Yoongi segera naik tanpa menghiraukan Namjoon. Hanya menatapnya melongo.

Namun tiba-tiba sepintas ide muncul. Dengan kaki panjangnya dia berlari dan mengejar taksi tersebut yang belum terlalu jauh. Mengetuk kacanya berharap Yoongi mau membukanya.

Dan Yoongi membukanya sembari memandang Namjoon datar.

"Huuffthh..hah..hyung jika kau tidak percaya kau bisa membuangnya. Namun..." belum sampai Namjoon menyelesaikan ucapannya taksi sudah bergerak atas perintah Yoongi pada sang supir.

**"KAU PERLU TAHU BAHWA...GADIS ITU BERNAMA HAN YERI!!**" Namjoon berteriak. Dia masa bodoh jika terdengar orang lain apalagi paparazzi, dia punya cukup bodyguard.

Taksi yang semula bergerak tiba-tiba berhenti. Yoongi turun dari mobil dan mendekati Namjoon.

Dia melepas earphone-nya. Dan menatap Namjoon tak percaya.

"Katakan sekali lagi, siapa namaya?"

"Han Yeri..."

Yoongi tidak merespon. Dia hanya menarik napas panjang kemudian menatap Namjoon dan bertanya;

"Tanggal berapa sekarang?"

"20 Agustus, kenapa?"

Jawab Namjoon setengah terkejut dan bahwa dia terlambat menyampaikan amanat tersebut.

Sekarang sudah lewat setahun sejak pengiriman surat itu.

"Jangan lupa kau catat. Hari ini aku merasa telah terlempar kembali pada masa itu, masa yang menyakitiku..."

Yoongi memperbaiki jaketnya yang berantakan dan sedikit melorot, dia menjadi lebih kurus, mungkin karena aktivitasnya yang padat.

"Terima kasih, Kim Namjoon."

Lagi. Yoongi memasang senyum yang sama. Senyum yang..entah Namjoon sulit menerkanya.

Senyumnya sama seperti saat dia tahu bahwa _Holly_ sakit.

Seperti berkata;

"Aku baik-baik saja"

Padahal dia sedang terluka parah.

_(Bersambung)_

_Alasan mengapa saya menulis cerita ini?_

Karena saya merasa terharu dengannya. Sosok yang berjuang dibalik layar. Yang terkadang mendapat cuitan frontal. Banyak yang mencintai BTS tapi banyak lagi yag tidak mencintai mereka semua, seutuhnya.

Yoongi adalah salah satu member BTS yang tidak terlalu 'mencolok' dibanding member yang lain.

Dalam artian dia tipikal susah ditebak. Sehingga aku, bahkan kalian akan susah menebak seperti apa dia di dunia nyata?

Apakah dia sama seperti member yang lain?

Seperti jimin yang akan terang-terangan menegur Taehyung ketika dia melakukan kesalahan.

Seperti RM yang selalu _thinking deeply_ soal kehidupannya dan sekitar.

Seperti J-hope yang melankolis?

Seperti Jungkook yang terkadang kompetitif?

Jawabannya mungkin. Aku hanya berharap sebagian dari kalian, ARMY. Yang selama ini kurang menaruh atensi pada lelaki pucat ini bisa sedikit lebih perhatian padanya.

Dia memiliki kepribadian yang cenderung introvert.

**_Dear, Mr Grumpy._**

**_Kami, ARMY berharap kamu baik-baik saja saat ini, besok hingga nanti._**

**_Kamu tidak usah bekerja melebihi kemampuanmu. Karena apapun itu, lagu yang kau ciptakan akan tetap terdengar indah di telinga kami._**

**_Musikalitas tinggi, sedikit perfeksionis, dan enggan memberikan pendapatmu ketika yang lain heboh._**

**_Hahaha..itu sudah kami pahami._**

**_Kami mencintaimu luar dalam._**

**_Sebagai penggemar yang mengkhawatirkanmu._**

**_-Magnificenteen_**


End file.
